In these years, LED chips have been developed that emit blue light or ultraviolet light by a gallium nitride compound semiconductor. By combining such LED chips with various wavelength converting materials such as fluorescent pigment and fluorescent dye, attempts are being made to develop LED light-emitting devices that produce light of while or other color different from the color of light emitted from the chip. The LED light-emitting devices have the advantages of being compact and lightweight, and requiring relatively less power, and are currently in wide use as indication lights, alternatives to small light bulbs, light sources for liquid crystal panels, and so on. A general method for fixing a wavelength converting material in the above LED light-emitting devices is to form a light emitting portion by filling the part where a light emitting element is placed with a resin containing the wavelength converting material. However, the above technique has the problems that the process is complex and further, it is difficult to control the amount of resin dropped. Consequently, wide variations in color and amount of light may occur between resulting light emitting devices.
For reducing the problems, in a light emitting device disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2001-345482 (Patent Document 1) for example, there has been devised a technique of placing a light emitting element within a recess formed in a mounting substrate and disposing a resin portion containing a wavelength converting material which is excited by light emitted from the light emitting element to emit light of a wavelength different from the excitation wavelength, in such a manner that the resin portion covers the recess and the area around the recess on the mounting substrate.
FIG. 24 shows the schematic configuration of the light emitting device disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this light emitting device, an LED chip 1 is mounted on the bottom of a recess 2a formed in a mounting substrate 2. The recess 2a is filled with a light transmissive resin 111 (serving as the light emitting portion) for extraction of light. Further, a film-shaped wavelength convening member 5 or a light transmissive material containing a wavelength converting material such as a phosphor is disposed so as to cover the recess 2a. The mounting substrate 2 is provided with a wiring portion 114 for supplying electric power to the LED. The wiring portion 114 and the LED chip 1 are connected to each other via a bonding wire 112. In the above described light emitting device, since the wavelength converting member 5 containing the wavelength converting material is made as an independent member, it can be adjusted in size thereof and in density of the wavelength converting material or light absorber. Consequently, the process can be simple, and color variations and light output variations can be reduced between the light emitting devices.
However, as a result of detailed studies of light emitting devices having the above described structure, the inventors of this application have found that there is a problem in the case where such a light emitting device is one using the principle that visible light emitted from the LED chip 1 is converted by the wavelength converting member 5 into visible light within a wavelength hand different from that of the light emitted from the LED chip so that the visible light emitted from the LED chip 1 is mixed with the visible light produced by the wavelength converting member 5. It has been found that, in such a case, considerable difference in color (unevenness of color) may occur between light emitted through the central area of the wavelength converting member 5 and light emitted through the outer edge area of the member that is around the recess 2a of the mounting substrate 2.
A major possible cause of the above problem is that light emitted from the LED chip 1 cannot directly enter the edge area of the wavelength converting member 5 that is around the recess 2a of the mounting substrate 2 because the light is blocked by the recess 2a. 
The cause of the unevenness of color is described in more detail. In the areas of the wavelength converting member 5 other than its edge area, light emitted by the LED chip 1 (primary light) can directly enter the wavelength converting member 5 through the interface between the wavelength converting member 5 and the airspace directly after the emission or after diffuse reflection by the inner wall of the recess 2a in the mounting substrate 2. Generally, light from an LED chip is distributed isotropically rather than locally. Therefore, the intensity of primary light does not vary so much depending on locations within the recess of the mounting substrate. Accordingly, there is also no great variation, depending on locations, in the intensity of the primary light entering the wavelength converting member 5 directly through the interface between the wavelength converting member 5 and the airspace. Emitted through the light output side of the wavelength converting member 5 are primary light that remains without being absorbed by the wavelength converting member and light (secondary light) that is produced by the wavelength converting member and has a wavelength different from that of the primary light. The color of the emitted light depends on a mixture ratio of the primary and secondary lights. Since the intensity of the primary light entering the wavelength converting member 5 through the interface between the wavelength converting member 5 and the airspace does not vary so much depending on locations the mixture ratio does not also vary so much depending on the locations so that light of an almost uniform color can be emitted.
On the other hand, the edge area of the wavelength converting member 5 is located outside the recess of the mounting substrate to be hidden when viewed from the LED chip. Due to the recess, primary light cannot enter the edge area of the wavelength convening member 5 via the interface between the member and the airspace. In this area, primary light that can be radiated to the light output side is only light that is scattered in the wavelength converting member 5 toward the edge area of the member after entering the wavelength converting member 5 through an area inside the recess. Therefore large part of the primary light emitted from the edge area toward the light output side has passed through a light path longer than that of light emitted from other areas in the member and thus has decreased in intensity due to more absorption by the wavelength converting member. As a result light emitted from the light output side of the edge area has secondary light larger in proportion than primary light, so that the mixture ratio is considerably different from that at the central area of the wavelength converting member 5. This may cause the unevenness of color between the central area and the edge area of the wavelength converting member 5.
A possible way for solving the problem except for the means disclosed below, is to eliminate the edge area of the wavelength converting member around the recess 2a by placing the entire wavelength converting member within the recess 2a so that there is no zap between the member and the side wall of the recess. However, in fact, the above way has the problem that the productivity cannot be increased with difficulty in automatic assembling due to dimensional tolerances of the recess 2a and the wavelength converting member and further due to tolerances in placing the wavelength converting member within the recess 2a. 
FIG. 25 shows another conventional light emitting device using an LED chip. In the device, a plurality of mounting substrates 2 each having an LED chip 1 are mounted on a wiring board 3, which is disposed in a housing 10 of a lighting apparatus. There is a light control lens 40 disposed for the LED chips 1. The light control lens 40 is held on the housing 10 of the lighting apparatus with a retaining cap 12.
A light emitting device is also known that has a done-shaped lens to provide light from an LED chip with an appropriate emission angle and that is designed to have uniform brightness on the light emitting surface (see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2000-58925 (Patent Document 2)). FIG. 26(a) shows a structure relatively similar to the light emitting device disclosed in Patent Document 2. In this structure, a light distribution control member is disposed over a mounting substrate 2 on which a LED chip is mounted. The light distribution control member shown in FIG. 26(a) is a member that combines light collection by a convex lens and light collection by total reflection, and it is called a hybrid lens hereinafter. The hybrid lens 41 is held by a cylindrical holder 60 made of a resin, which is fixed to a wiring board 3 with an adhesive 7. The holder 60 has a diameter substantially equal to the outline of the light control lens 41 and holds the lens 41 with a protrusion 41b, which is formed at the peripheral edge of the upper side of the lens 41, received in a groove 60a at the upper end of the holder 60. At the central region of the bottom, the holder 60 has a hole of substantially the same shape as the outline of the mounting substrate 2. By fitting the package 2 into the hole, the lens 41 and the package 2 are positioned and fixed. The lens 41 has the light emitting portion of the LED located adjacent to the focal point thereof so that the optical axis of the lens coincides with the optical axis of the LED (see Lumileds Luxeon Star/0).
In the above structure large pail of light emitted from the LED chip 1 enters the light control lens 41. Part of the light enters a downwardly convex portion at the under side of the lens and then enters an upwardly convex portion at the upper side of the lens. The part of the light is refracted at the surfaces of the two portions to exit for narrow angle light distribution. Part of the emitted light enters the lens through the inner wall around the convex portion at the lower side of the lens. The part of the light is refracted at the surface of the wall and then totally reflected by the side face of the lens to be in a narrow angle. Thereafter, the part of the light is further refracted at the top surface of the lens around the convex portion to exit for light distribution similar to that of the light exiting from the convex portion at the upper side of the lens.
However such a light emitting device as disclosed in the above Patent Document 2 has the following problem. A light beam emitted from the device is small as compared to a commonly used lamp. Therefore, the device is usually used white the light condensing is controlled. Further, the light input portion of the hybrid lens is of a size substantially equal to the light emission from the LED. In such an optical system, it is necessary to accurately keep the relative position between the LED and the lens. When the mounting accuracy is lowered (i.e., the optical axes of the two become misaligned or the distance between the two becomes large), the efficiency of entering of light into the hybrid lens is lowered or the exiting light becomes distorted.
With respect to the above, in the case where there is an uneven portion such as a pattern 3P on the wiring board 3 (unit) near the LED element in the above light emitting device, the holder 60 may be inclined as shown in FIG. 26(b). Accordingly, the optical axis A of the LED may be misaligned with respect to the optical axis B of the hybrid lens, thus causing the above described problem. Further, in general, the size of a hybrid lens is significantly larger than the size of the light emitting portion of an LED (for example, the diameter Φ of a lens is 20 mm while the diameter Φ of the light emitting portion of an LED is 5 mm). The holder 60 is of a cylindrical shape substantially identical in size to the lens 41 and has the bottom face closely in contact with the wiring board 3. Therefore, it is impossible to mount an electronic component on the part of the wiring board 3 that is occupied by the holder 60. Accordingly, the wiring board 3 needs to be increased in size so that electronic components can be mounted, which results in increase in size of the light emitting device containing the lens 41 and the holder 60.
FIG. 27 shows another conventional light emitting device having an LED chip or which the side toward a mounting substrate is encapsulated in a resin. The mounting substrate 2 of this light emitting device has a deep recess 2a that can entirely accommodate a light extraction increasing portion 15, which can reduce the difference in refractive index between the LED chip 1 and the airspace and reduce the total reflection at the interface between the portion and the airspace as far as possible. Placed in the recess 2a is an LED chip 1, on which the light extraction increasing portion 15 made of glass or a light transmissive resin such as silicone resin is placed so as to enhance the efficiency of extraction of light emitted from the light output surface of the LED chip 1. The LED chip 1 and the peripheral edge of the light extraction increasing portion 15 are encapsulated in a light transmissive resin 19 such as silicone resin so as to protect the LED chip 1, especially its active layer and electrodes and to fix the light extraction increasing portion 15 (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2003-318448 (Patent Document 3)).
In the above described conventional device, for encapsulation of the LED chip 1 and the light extraction increasing portion 15, the small amount of sealing resin 19 is dropped into the recess 2a formed in the mounting substrate 2 and cured. There is a difficulty for controlling the amount of sealing resin 19 dropped. Accordingly there is a problem that the height of sealing resin 19 covering the bottom part of the light extraction increasing portion 15 cannot be made uniform, and as a result, variations may occur in the light extraction increasing effects of light extraction increasing portions 15 and then in the light outputs of light emitting devices.